The Tickle Game: An Animaniacs Fanfic
by BellyButtonBrandon
Summary: Bored out of their minds one rainy afternoon, Wakko and Yakko decide to play a silly game together...with unforeseen (and adorable) results! Written by a dear friend of mine.
**This story is not actually mine - rather, it was written by a very dear friend. I loved it and asked her to upload it here for the longest time. She's always busy, however, so I offered to do it for her. Enjoy some adorable Animaniacs sibling fluff! :3**

The rain beat down in a steady rhythm on the roof of the water tower. Wakko Warner stood at the stained glass window – a tribute to the Warners' first director, Weed Memlo – watching the water trickle down the coloured panels in rivulets.

It didn't rain very often in California, but when it did, it set in for the day. Dot was very good at hiding from her brothers when they were holed up in the tower for one reason or another. Wakko had no idea where she was or he would have roped Yakko in and tried his best to annoy her; it could be very amusing when Dot was wound up, and even running away from the killer malleting that would obviously follow would be more fun than this.

"Staring at the rain won't make it stop, ya know. Can't you think of anything productive to do?"

Wakko peered over his shoulder at Yakko standing in the doorway, casually looking at the end of his gloved fingers where his nails would have been, had he been human.

"I'm bored, Yakko."

"You don't say? This is how you always are whenever we're not out and about causing our very special brand of chaos."

Wakko turned away from the window to look at Yakko properly.

"Will you play a game with me?"

Yakko gave his brother a grin.

"We've gone down that route before; it'd be great if you didn't always eat either the playing cards or the ball or the..."

"What about playing something we played when I was little?"

Yakko blinked. It wasn't often Wakko brought up the past in any shape or form. He looked at his brother.

"What did you have in mind?"

Wakko looked slightly embarrassed.

"That's the trouble, Yakko. I can't exactly remember what games you used to play with me, only that they were silly and lots of fun."

Yakko grinned. Wakko was a person who lived in the present, no doubt about that. Being the older brother, Yakko certainly remembered some of the silly games they used to play together. A cheeky smile crossed his face.

"Well, I can certainly remember ONE game you used to particularly like...or was it hate? I could never actually tell."

Wakko looked up hopefully. "Perhaps...perhaps we could find out?"

Yakko smiled; Wakko could practically see the mischief building up in his eyes.

"Sure we could find out...but that means I'll have to CHASE you first!"

Yakko lunged towards Wakko, who let out a squeal of excitement and immediately dodged his brother's outstretched hand. Chasing Wakko had always been a hazardous game, but it was even more so now that he frequently pulled various items out of his hammerspace and used them as a decoy.

Within five minutes the room looked like a tornado had ripped through it; books and small pieces of furniture were strewn about and yet more were flying in every direction in the wake of the two Warner brothers' antics.

Wakko had been on a winning streak until he tripped over a conveniently placed stool in the middle of the room. Yakko seized his chance and caught his brother by the tail. Wakko was laughing too hard to be able to talk properly at first.

"T-that's it! You caught me!" he wheezed, a dopey grin on his face. Yakko's expression matched Wakko's, only it was more mischievous.

"Ah-ah, yes I've caught you, but that's not quite the end of the game."

Wakko looked confused. "It's not?"

Yakko shook his head. His face was a mask of seriousness but the dancing twinkle in his black eyes gave away the fact that he was plotting something.

"No. Now that I've caught you, you have to pay a penalty."

Wakko's eyes suddenly widened as a long-dormant memory popped into his head...

 _Little Wakko didn't know how he'd ended up on the floor. One minute he'd been sitting on his bed, practicing using his hammerspace, the next he'd gone toppling off the side and landed with a 'thump' on the ground. He was only just getting the hang of certain toon techniques, and it had happened so fast that he hadn't been able to save himself._

 _He wasn't hurt, not really, but the fall had frightened him and he let out a wail._

 _"Yaaaaaaaakkkkkkkkoooooooooo!"_

 _The oldest Warner was in the room like a flash. He saw Wakko on the floor by the bed and immediately put two and two together; he made his way across the room and picked his brother up._

 _"What were you doin', Wak...?"_

 _Wakko snuggled into Yakko's chest, secretly enjoying the attention, despite everything. "I was practicing hammerspace stuff...I don't know how I fell off the bed...it just happened."_

 _Yakko sat down on the floor and placed Wakko, who was making little snuffling noises, gently in his lap. Yakko HATED it when his brother was upset, no matter how trivial a matter it was over. He had to think of a way to lighten up the situation. An idea stole across his mind...it seemed a bit silly, but it might make Wakko laugh. Yakko looked down at his baby brother, who was still half-heartedly whimpering._

 _"Let's switch off this silly noise, eh?" Yakko winked before scrabbling under Wakko's sweatshirt and gave his bellybutton a little poke, as if he were pressing a switch. The change in Wakko's demeanour was instantaneous; he stopped sniffling and laughed like it had been a joke all along._

 _"That tickles, Yakko! Stop it!"_

 _Yakko grinned good-naturedly. "I'm guessing someone's ticklish..."_

Wakko looked up at Yakko, who was still hanging on to his little brother's tail. He didn't know quite where that memory had come from, but it had reminded him that he was ticklish...unbearably so...

"Uh, Yakko..."

"Too late, less talking, more tickling!"

Yakko pounced on his little brother, pushing his blue sweatshirt out of the way so he could reach Wakko's adorable round belly button.

"Hmm, I forgot you had an innie! Do you think if I tickle it enough it'll transform into an outie?"

Wakko was already giggling uncontrollably, even though Yakko had yet to even touch his bellybutton.

"No, Yakko! My tummybutton's really ticklish! I-I can't-"

"I think I need to test it out! Does it still make a noise if I press it?" Yakko gently poked Wakko's tummybutton with a gloved finger. "Poke poke!"

Wakko squirmed in ticklish delight, unable to hide his giggles. "No! My tummybutton's at its most ticklish when you do that!"

Yakko paused. "When I poke it? I always thought it was...raspberries...that made you squeal the most..."

A look of...well, Yakko could only describe it as ambivalence was plastered on Wakko's face. He could see that one half of his brother LOVED having his belly covered in raspberries – it obviously brought back happy childhood memories – but he could see the other half was wondering if his ticklish side could stand it.

Yakko hoped the first half was going to win.

"Well, I'll soon find out..." Yakko leaned forward and blew a HUGE raspberry RIGHT into Wakko's vulnerable tummybutton.

"Nohohooo! Yakko, stop!"

Wakko would have rolled around on the floor squealing if Yakko hadn't had a hold of him.

"Stop? Why would I stop? Why wouldn't I want to spoil my little brothers' fuzzy, soft Warner belly? We're a unique class of toon, Wakko; no-one else is as cute as us!"

"Y-you're starting to sound like Dot!"

Yakko looked at Wakko sideways. "I think that calls for another penalty..."

"No!"

Yakko started tickling Wakko's tummybutton all over again. "Careful, Wak. I could do this all day!"

"Not if I do this!"

Wakko managed to reach forward and give Yakko's tummybutton a poke of its own; the older Warner drew back in surprise before doubling up in half.

"Hey, that's not fair!"

Wakko smiled a tongue-dangling smile.

"Yes it is! And I'll tickle your tummybutton too!"

Before Yakko could react, Wakko had freed his tail and pounced on his brother, mercilessly paying him back for the tickly torture he had suffered earlier. Yakko only managed to hold out for a few minutes before crying:

"OK! OK! I surrender!"

Wakko looked at him, grinning. "You do? So shall we call it quits then?"

Yakko smiled back, panting a little from laughing so hard.

"I think we should." Yakko looked at the mess that surrounded them. "So how about you give me a hand in clearing up the mess we created, huh?"

Wakko nodded. "Sure."

As they started cleaning the room, Wakko spoke up."

"Yakko?"

"Mmm?"

"Thanks...for playing such a goofy game with me. Can we...can we do it again sometime?"

Yakko grinned at his brother. "We certainly can. But it'll be unexpected...you just never know when the tickle monster is going to resurface..."

THE END :3


End file.
